User equipment operating in a cellular network operates according to standards agreed to by various network operators and equipment vendors. The standards typically define acceptable tolerances for the functioning of a transmitter of the equipment. The transmitter is typically configured to operate in an open loop mode for power control, or in a closed loop mode for power control, for maximum efficiency, and the transmitter should operate within these tolerance requirements defined by the standards when operating in either mode. As an example, a 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) standard sets the requirements for the control behavior.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.